Taketh Away
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Takes places after Total Drama All Stars and Geoff and Bridgette are married and Geoff is a successful party/event planner and he's gone for a few days on a business trip leaving Bridgette home alone. Mal escaped from Prison after committing second degree murder and he plans to do something horrible want to know what it is? You have to read to find out.
1. The Opening and Escape

"**Taketh Away"**

**Disclaimer: This is my first action/adventure and suspense fanfic called "Taketh away" and it is will put you on the edge of your seat. Enjoy everyone.**

It's been 8 long months since Total Drama All Stars ended and Geoff and Bridgette got married and moving to Ottawa, Ontario…Geoff got a job as the president of his own parting/event catering company called "Events by Geoff" and Geoff just got home from work after a long day of work.

"Hey Honey, I'm home." Geoff said as he kissed her.

"Hey Geoffy how was work?" Bridgette asked him.

"Pretty good…catered and planned four College graduation parties today…planned and catered eight 10 year old birthday parties…just a pretty good and busy long day." Geoff said as he took off his tie.

"I see that you are the king of party planners." Bridgette said as she started cooking dinner.

"Hey Geoff what do you want for dinner, Orange Chicken or Chicken Tacos?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well I would like Orange Chicken for dinner." Geoff said as Bridgette got some PF Shang's Orange Chicken and cooked it for about twelve minutes and afterwards it was done and ready to eat.

"Dinner's ready." Bridgette said as Geoff got out of his business suit and into his regular clothes of a pink open shirt, shorts, sandals, and cowboy hat.

"Well how was your day babe?" Geoff asked her.

"I had a girl's day with Gwen, and Courtney but other then that it was alright." Bridgette said as she kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Geoff asked her.

"Because I miss you." Bridgette said as they started eating.

Geoff and Bridgette ate their food and wiped the food from their face with napkins.

"Hey Bridgette I'll be gone for a few days." Geoff said to her.

"How come?" Bridgette asked him.

"Because I have a business trip at Montreal…I mean this could be this business trip that could take my company to the top of Canadian Partying Catering companies." Geoff said as he was a bit excited but nervous.

"Montreal that's not far…I hope you'll be okay when do you leave?" Bridgette asked him.

"Tomorrow morning." Geoff said to Bridgette which she frowned.

"Oh, okay how long you gotta be gone?" Bridgette asked him.

"Three-Four days tops I promise…I'll call you when I get to the city I promise you that and I'll call you when I get to the hotel okay?" Geoff said as he kissed her.

"Okay Geoffy." Bridgette said to Geoff as he went to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower, shave, brush my teeth and go to bed…and don't worry I'm not gonna be a workaholic trust me." Geoff said as he got into the shower.

(30 minutes later)

"I feel a lot better." Geoff said as he put on his blue pajamas and Bridgette put on her baby blue night gown.

"Geoff I'm worried that you'll get fired or get mugged or something bad will happen to you." Bridgette said to him.

"Bridgey bear…relax. I'll be okay." Geoff said as he kissed her rested his back on the bed.

"Alright Geoff." Bridgette said as she did the same thing and turn off the light.

"Goodnight Geoff." Bridgette said as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Bridgette." Geoff said as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Millhaven Institution at Bath, Ontario Canada.

There is a prison riot at the maximum-security prison as the alarm goes off.

"Attention there is a riot in progress…Prisoner Number 14963 is trying to escape…I repeat Prisoner Number 14963 is attempting to escape." The warden said in a loud clear voice to alert guards to stop the prisoner as it was Mal…the antagonist from Total Drama All-Stars as he was in the maximum-security prison on a second-degree murder charge.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…juvie couldn't hold me down…and neither could prison." Mal said remorselessly as he walked out the front door.

"Mal…stop! Return to your prison cell or else!" A Prison guard said to him as Mal laughed at him evilly.

"No-No-no…my child…I'm leaving and she will be mine." Mal said as he was trying to leave.

"Who and what in the hell are you talking about?" The guard asked him.

"None of your goddamn business!" Mal said as he punched him numerous times in the face as he laughed

"This prison will fall without me…its king…" Mal said as he evilly laughed as he left the prison and whistled that tune he always whistled "In The Hall Of The Mountain King" well what he would do next I will never know.

Meanwhile as Mal escaped from jail, Geoff and Bridgette got up as morning came again.

"Good morning Geoff how did you sleep last night?" Bridgette asked him.

"I slept like a log honey and how did you sleep last night?" Geoff asked her.

"I slept pretty well myself." Bridgette said as she made toast and some orange juice.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Geoff said as he ate it got it business stuff and left straight for the cab.

"See ya babe I'll call you promise." Geoff said as he left.

"Bye Geoff." Bridgette said as she kissed him goodbye.

Meanwhile at the Ottawa Macdonald-Cartier International Airport Geoff's flight for Montreal for 10:00 AM was on time, he made it with 30 minutes to spare, and he got to his seat and he made the forty-two minute flight.

"You have reached your destination…welcome to Montreal." The captain said as he got off the flight and off the airplane then he called Bridgette keeping his promise.

Meanwhile back at Ottawa Bridgette is working out in her gym in the basement on the treadmill and here's a old timey telephone ring as he iPhone 5 rang as it was Geoff and she picked it up and answered.

"Hey Geoff." Bridgette said to him.

"Hey babe I made the flight." Geoff said to her as he was about to take another cab to go to the hotel.

"That's awesome." Bridgette said to him.

"Well I'm about to take a cab to go to the hotel call you in a bit goodbye." Geoff said as he hung up.

"Bye Geoffy." Bridgette said as she went back to working out.

30 minutes later Geoff arrived at the hotel and went to his room and unpacked his stuff as he called Bridgette again as she was watching TV.

The old timey telephone ringtone rings as Bridgette answers the phone again.

"Hello?" Bridgette said to him.

"Hey babe anyway I got to my hotel and my hotel room now I got to get lunch and get to a business conference I love you very much." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I love you too see ya." Bridgette said to him.

"Bye." Geoff said to her.

"Bye." Bridgette said as she hung up ending the call.

Meanwhile Mal was still on the run and he crossed into Ottawa, Ontario with a hit list.

"Bridgette...the surfer chick…you will be mine…Ha-Ha-Ha." Mal said as he walked into the city.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**Keeping you on the edge of your seats from the start of the story huh?**

**Mal escaping from prison after committing murder in the second degree remorseless bastard…Bridgette home alone, and Geoff not there to protect her.**

**Sounds like a good story anyway my birthday is in two days so until then read and review everyone HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Seriously read and review.**


	2. The Kidnapping

"**Taketh Away"**

**Disclaimer: This is the second chapter of "Taketh Away" and this is where the excitement really starts. Enjoy everyone.**

Well where we left off in the last chapter of "Taketh Away" Geoff left Ottawa to go to Montreal, Quebec…for a small business trip but that trip is about to come to an end in just a matter of hours.

Meanwhile Mal was walking through downtown Ottawa, and Mal was walking passed the "Canadian Tire Centre" home of the 2006-07 Conference Champions "Ottawa Senators" anyway Mal was now sporting a red T-Shirt and Black jeans and blue sneakers with that same haircut he had from TDAS from Eight Months ago when he was destroyed or so Mike had thought.

While Zoey was away, on a tour of duty for the Canadian Army as a teacher…Mal came back again and committed second-degree murder on an innocent 13-Year-Old Girl by the name of Stephanie Black.

Why you wonder?

Because he felt like it...and it cost him his life as he was sentenced to 9'285 consecutive Ninety-nine year sentences afterwards…that meant if he was dead by the time that the sentence would have been done it would have been over a dozen millennia since the crime and the prison term has started.

However, he did not stay long as after about 5 weeks later after he was incarcerated at the Millville Institution in Bath, Ontario. The prison riot from the last chapter occurred and you know what happened he bloody escaped so he saved his own life so there you go as Mal was about to sing "In the Hall of the Mountain King" his favorite song to himself.

"Mysteries of ages told, stories now will unfold  
>Tales of mystic days of old are hidden in these walls<br>Hear the witches play their tunes, sing their songs to the moon  
>As they play the night will move, in the hall of the mountain king<br>Wild child so innocent  
>You took that away<br>Thoughts of wonder and surprise hide themselves in your eyes  
>As the smoke begins to rise inside the mountain halls<br>Ancient tales of witches love, answers lie through that door  
>All you'd ever want and more, is calling for you now<br>Through darkened corridors  
>Try but you cannot break free<br>You took her innocence  
>Now you will answer to me<br>I am the mountain king…" Mal sang as a car nearly hit him and beeped at him.

(HONK!)

"Get out of the way you idiot!" The male driver said to Mal as Mal followed him until the driver stopped.

"What did you say punk?" Mal said asked the driver.

"I said get out of the way you weren't obviously watching the road so I thought I would help you out sorry…what are you listening to?" The male driver asked Mal.

"SILENCE CHILD!" Mal yelled at the driver.

"Okay sorry dude and I'm not a child I'm 23 years old." The male said to him as he got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Well…wanna dance sweetie?" Mal asked him.

"No thanks I'm not a good dancer but I will fight you." The male said as Mal punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin.

"You son of a bitch…who are you?" The male asked him.

"Who are you?" Mal asked him mockingly.

"Mikey now answer my question." Mikey said to him.

"Mal…my name is Mal and I have no remorse." Mal said as he left evilly laughing his ass off as Mikey was hurt as a gurney came to take him to the hospital.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Mal laughed as he ran away from the scene and he whistled the rest of "In The hall with The Mountain King" as he followed a blonde woman to her house and founded the address for the house of Geoff and Bridgette which was 3417 Travis Park.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…I founded the house…" Mal said as he laughed and left the house for a bit.

Meanwhile at Montreal…Geoff was giving a lecture on expanding their company to Party Limos/Party Buses.

"Yes…we have seen Party Buses/Party Limos on TV, in person and more...and I've wanted to expand my catering company to weddings also by adding vehicles to the mix." Geoff said as the members of the board clapped and applauded and some even said "Yes" in agreement.

"The idea came to me 3 months ago when I was visiting my autistic cousin Alexander and he came to me with an idea to expand the company to vehicles like party buses and limos…but there will be two different kinds of party buses in all kinds of sizes." Geoff said as the Chairman raised his hand.

"Mr. Chairman Do you have something to say?" Geoff asked him.

"Yes anyway what do you mean by that Geoffrey?" Geoff's boss asked to Geoff.

"I mean by that as in for the party buses there will be two kinds…one with regular lights and the usual including a Jacuzzi, plus a special one with protective lights that are sensitive to the eyes for people that have seizure problems…and the same things." Geoff said as the boardroom clapped for the idea.

"I like the idea…Geoffrey give me the designs and I'll look over it when we get back from Montreal in a few days." Geoff's boss said as he shook Geoff's hand.

"Thank you sir and I will do that." Geoff said as he shook his hand in return as well.

Meanwhile back at Ottawa, Bridgette was turning off the TV after a good bit of TSN's "Sportscenter" and she grabbed her phone to call Geoff.

(ALARM RINGTONE)

Geoff's phone goes off as Geoff answers his phone.

"Hey babe…how's your day going?" Geoff asked her.

"Going good actually how's that lecture you did on party limos/party buses?" Bridgette asked him.

"It went pretty well the boss liked it so much that he's giving me a few days to work on the designs while I'm at Montreal and I'm going to give it to him when I get back from Montreal." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Geoffy that's awesome! I'm so proud of you!" Bridgette said as Mal outside as he took off one of his shoes and broke the window thus entering the house.

(GLASS BREAKING)

"AHH!" Bridgette screamed as she was frightened.

"Bridgette what was that?" Geoff asked her.

"I Don't know Geoff…I'm gonna clean it up real quick." Bridgette said as she grabbed a broom and a dustpan picking up the glass and getting the glass in the garbage as she was now on the phone again.

"Sorry about that anyway I don't know what that was let me see…" Bridgette said as she got a bat as Mal laughed in the background.

"No-No-No-No-no-no-no-NO!" Mal said to Bridgette.

"Bridge what was that?" Geoff asked her.

"I Don't know…let me see if I could find him." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Whoever you are you better leave right now or else!" Bridgette said as she threatened the person who broke in.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…not so fast you animal loving, environmental caring bitch!" Mal said as he came to her as he laughed and grabbed her in a bear hug like hold as Bridgette screamed.

"GEOFFY! HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Bridgette screamed as Mal carried Bridgette in a running powerslam move but it was backwards.

"Bridgette? You know what I'm going home right now." Geoff said as he hung up and bolted through the conference room as the chairman saw Geoff run.

"Geoff are you alright what's the matter?" Geoff's boss asked him.

"Sir…I have no time to talk my wife has been kidnapped and I'm going home!" Geoff said as he ran up to his room.

"Take as many days off as you need I mean it!" Geoff's boss said to her.

"Sure…" Geoff said as he got to the room, unpacked everything, left the hotel in 2 minutes, and went to the nearest cab.

"Leaving so soon by good friend?" The male taxi driver asked Geoff.

"Yes I am my wife was kidnapped now get me back home at Ottawa! Let's go!" Geoff said as he paid the person like 30 Canadian Dollars.

"Buckle up for safety motherfucker." The taxi driver said as he drove 60 MPH as he drove him for two hours and 40 minutes.

Meanwhile during the time Mal left the note on their bedroom and got into a Green 2014 Chevy Camaro as Bridgette was tied up by Mal himself.

"Now…surfer girl…do what I say or you and your dumb, childish immature husband will die!" Mal said as he laughed as he drove away.

Later in the afternoon Geoff got home and ran out of the cab.

"Thanks dude bye!" Geoff said as he got his luggage and ran inside the house, threw the luggage down in the living room, and saw the hole on the window where Mal broke in and ran up stairs to find a note on the bed.

"My god…who in the hell would do this?" Geoff said to himself as he began to read it.

"Dear Geoff, I have your wife and I am currently holding your wife at a secret location that you will never find out about…I have a ransom for you to get Bridgette back for the amount of $50,000,000,000 Canadian Dollars by Friday at 11:59 PM at the top of the CN Tower or she dies!" Geoff read as he was starting to get livid.

"P.S I think she'll be good use as my lover." Geoff said as he ripped up the letter and his phone rang to an unknown number and he answered it might be the kidnapper.

"Hello?" Geoff said.

"Well, Well…Geoffrey Michaels the wife of my victim Bridgette Michaels known as Bridgette Thompson." Mal said as he laughed.

"What do you want Mal?" Geoff asked him.

"Did you read the ransom note?" Mal asked Geoff.

"Yes Mal you crazy son of a bitch I read the goddamn ransom note now where is Bridgette?!" Geoff asked as he was about to kill him.

"Uh-Uh…no cursing my sweet cowboy…anyway you read my ransom." Mal said.

"I barely know who you are, but I will know who you are…if you return my wife that will be the end of it, but if you don't…I will find you and I will kill your crazy ass." Geoff said in a dark and scary tone.

"Good Luck Geoff." Mal said as he hung up.

"UGH!" Geoff said as he was pissed off again.

"God…where are you Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked himself as he looked into the sky.

Meanwhile after 4 Hours of driving around the city Mal dropped Bridgette off at an unknown place.

"Here we are…a place called Heaven." Mal said as he threw Bridgette onto the ground bloodying up her nose as she cried.

"QUIET!" Mal screamed as he evilly laughed as he carried her inside of the abandoned building.

**Damn! That was an awesome and wonderful chapter I hope everyone read and reviews as this is a early birthday present to myself! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HA!**

**Seriously wish me a happy birthday, plus read and review everyone.**


	3. Geoff learns about Mal and more

Geoff learns about Mal and more.

**Disclaimer: In the second chapter Mal kidnapped Bridgette and Geoff returned home with the note stating that Mal needs fifty Billion Canadian dollars on the top of the CN Tower at Toronto Ontario, Canada by Friday at Midnight or Bridgette dies and that's not cool and how in the heck is Geoff going to get 50 Billion dollars? I do not know and enjoy the story.**

The following day after Geoff returned home and Bridgette's shocking and horrifying and scary kidnapping Geoff went to the security room and rewind to yesterday around the afternoon the kidnapping occurred and saw Bridgette talking on the phone to Geoff as the glass broke and saw that Mal broke in as now he knew that Mal broke in the house.

"Mal…I don't know you but I will learn about you." Geoff said as he fast-forwarded to the part to Mal kidnapped Bridgette and was angry.

"I'm taking this video and the note to the police so I can get some help and learn about Mal." Geoff said to himself as he got into his 2013 Ford F150 Red Truck and went to the Ottawa Police station.

"Excuse me Ottawa police…would you like to check out this crime scene after I show you this video and a note by the kidnapper?" Geoff asked the police chief.

"What's matter young man?" The chief asked Geoff.

"Sir my wife was kidnapped by a madman named Mal and I demand that you should give me all you can on this Mal person and try to find where he and my wife are please." Geoff said as the chief grabbed his shirt.

"Okay first of all you don't give the orders…I do and secondly I don't have to do anything…anyway we'll do anything we can…well where's video?" The Chief and asked him.

"It's right here." Geoff said as he gave him the video for the Chief to watch.

(15 minutes later)

"I am so sorry son…for what happened anyway where this ransom note that you have is?" The police chief asked as Geoff gave it to him.

"Here you go…read away." Geoff said as the police chief read it after 2 minutes.

"Wow…sounds like you got a madman anyway we'll look up this Mal for you and see if we can find anything." The police chief said to Geoff.

"Thank you very much I'll be back." Geoff said as he left the police station and went home until later in the afternoon he received a phone call from the Chief.

"Hello?" Geoff asked.

"Yes Geoff I founded some stuff you might find about Mal." The police chief said to him.

"Okay tell me." Geoff said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well…there is a time that he did Juvie for 3 years until he was released up until 2 months before he turned 17 for good behavior." The chief said to Geoff on the phone.

"Keep going." Geoff said to him.

"Multiple counts of assault while "Mike" was "Mal…" and after TDAS he murdered a 13 year old girl named Stephanie Black because he felt like it." The police chief said to him.

"I see…keep going." Geoff said, as he was angry but kept calm.

"Well he started serving his 9'285 consecutive Ninety-nine year sentences when he escaped after serving only 6 days of that sentence because he wanted to be free." The police chief said to Geoff.

"Wow…interesting history…anyway is there more?" Geoff asked him.

"Yes one count of assault in downtown Ottawa Ontario, and the kidnapping now…that's it and we'll look for her everywhere." The police chief said to Geoff.

"Thanks anyway please try to locate them and Bridgette." Geoff said to him.

"Okay I got to go I'll keep you updated." The police chief said as he hung up.

Geoff hung up as he started to pray.

"Dear god, please do everything in your power to locate my wife and help the police with their search." Geoff said during his prayer.

"Amen." Geoff said to finish his prayer.

I know that wasn't good but that was the best I could come up with…anyway Mal was with Bridgette at the building that they were at the end of the last chapter and Bridgette is now unconscious and now tied up and in a chair as Mal was laughing as she woke up.

"Oh, good you're up my sweetie…welcome to Heaven." Mal said darkly and cold.

"Mal…this isn't Heaven you bastard! This is a dark abandoned building!" Bridgette yelled at Mal trying to stand up to him.

"SILENCE Insolent child!" Mal said to her as he slapped her.

"What was that for?" Bridgette asked him.

"That was for disobeying me my child." Mal said as he laughed.

"You know something Mal…I've known some evil, remorseless people…Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Blaineley who actually kidnapped me and sent me to Siberia because she hated me but why did you kidnap me?" Bridgette asked Mal.

"I felt like it…and this is my land I'm the king, the prime minister, the rabbi, I'm god!" Mal said as he laughed evilly again.

"Here are the rules that you are going to follow while I am here!" Mal said to her.

"First rule…No crying in here!" Mal said to her.

"Second rule…We eat only whatever we eat!" Mal yelled at Bridgette.

"Third rule…the only song that will be played here is "In The Hall Of The Mountain King…no exceptions!" Mal said as Bridgette wanted to get out of here.

"Fourth rule…no escaping." Mal said to Bridgette.

"And finally the fifth and most important rules…there will be no mention of your stupid husband Geoff!" Mal said as he laughed.

"No! I miss him too much I'm worried about him." Bridgette said as she was scared already.

"Fine…I'll hive four rules instead of five then okay?" Mal said to Bridgette.

"I'm starving to death Mal…" Bridgette said as he was about to cook something to eat.

"I'm cooking something to eat…some hot dogs." Mal said as he got Dolphin weenies but Bridgette didn't know that yet.

"The weenies Bridgette are special my child." Mal said to her.

"I remember one time that we almost ate dolphin hot dogs but I was against it so we didn't do it." Bridgette said calmly.

"Well the weenies I have are dolphin weenies…HA-HA-HA!" Mal said as he laughed and Bridgette gasped.

"Mal…dolphins are our friends!" Bridgette said as she was about to break down in tears.

"What are you waiting for…it's already done if you don't eat you go hungry for the afternoon." Mal said to her.

"Oh, I can't I'm a surfer I swim with dolphins and I still do swim with dolphins." Bridgette said as she cried.

"No-No-No…dolphins harass guys and have sex with humans." Mal said to her.

"That's a lie you sick, evil fuck!" Bridgette yelled at him as her sad tears turned into anger.

"EAT IT!" Mal yelled at her.

"No! I won't do it…I can't and you can't pressure me maniac!" Bridgette said to Mal.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Mal said as he slapped her as Bridgette fell to the ground as she was still tied to the ground.

"NO Supper for you…surfer slut!" Mal said as she cried.

"I am not a slut and Geoff will save me and kill you!" Bridgette yelled at Mal.

However Mal grabbed a gun and pointed at Bridgette.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked him.

"Take that back…or I will murder you like I murdered innocent Stephanie Black…HAHAHAHA!" Mal said as he laughed.

"NO! You cannot pressure me he will find you!" Bridgette said to him as Mal fired the gun but the bullet hit Bridgette in the leg.

(BANG!)

"AHHH! AHHH! YOU SHOT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHOT ME YOU CRAZY REMORSELESS BASTARD! Why?" Bridgette said as he laughed his ass off.

"Becauase you disobeyed me." Mal said as he went to bed.

"Good night my girl." Mal said as he fell to sleep with a sick smile as Bridgette cried.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Bridgette yelled as no one could hear her screams of help.


	4. Geoff renegotiates to Mal

Geoff renegotiates to Mal

**In the last chapter Mal shot Bridgette because she tried to stand up to Mal…however in this chapter Geoff will try to renegotiate the ransom money that Mal had in plan from 50 Billion Dollars to something Smaller….and Enjoy.**

3 weeks later.

Bridgette got the bullet out of her leg and survived as she was still hungry but she drank a lot of water to survive as Mal hit a pan to wake her up.

(BAM! BAM! BAM!)

"Wakey…wakey…" Mal said as Bridgette woke up.

"What do you want Mal?" Bridgette asked him.

"I want to have breakfast so eat!" Mal said as he handed her some bacon and eggs.

"I don't eat meat…you know that." Bridgette said as he was mad.

"Fine…no bacon, no breakfast!" Mal said as he had the breakfast for himself.

"Come on Mal I am starving here!" Bridgette said as she really was hungry.

"NO!" Mal yelled as is phone rang.

"URRRGGGH!" Mal groaned as he had to answer his phone.

"I'll be back now don't you dare escape." Mal said as he left the room.

"Yeah?" Mal said as Geoff called him.

"This is Geoff…Bridgette's husband we need to talk about the money it's too much…how about 21 Million Dollars?" Geoff said to him as he was in their bedroom.

"Well…the 50 Billion Dollars does seem a bit pricey so I don't know…I'll accept…if you can answer this riddle." Mal said as he smiled evilly.

"Riddles? I don't have times for riddles I need to be at work in an hour." Geoff said to Mal.

"Fine…no answer…Bridgette's dead." Mal said as he was about to hang-up.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Geoff screamed.

"Yes..." Mal said as he was still on the phone.

"What is the riddle?" Geoff asked him.

"Tuesday, Sam and Peter went to a restaurant to eat lunch. After eating lunch, they paid the bill. But Sam and Peter did not pay the bill, so who did?" Mal asked Geoff.

"I was never good at riddles man." Geoff said to him as he was confused.

"I just entered the same room as Bridgette is and if you don't answer in the next 10 seconds she will be dead…good luck." Mal said as he laughed.

"Um…um…is it their friend, Tuesday?" Geoff asked him.

"No I'm sorry it has to be in a form of a question." Mal said as Geoff slammed in hat into the ground and stomped on it.

"I DID ANSWER IT IN A FORM OF A GODDAMN QUESTION OKAY?!" Geoff said as he screamed at Mal.

"No…no…no…no…no cursing sweetheart…but you did get the answer right so a deal is a deal…the new amount to the ransom is 21 Million Dollars and it better be on the top of the CN Tower by Friday or dire consequences got it?" Mal said as he was pissed off that Geoff got the riddle right.

"Yeah now I got to get to work." Geoff said as Mal hung up as Geoff went to work as Geoff was livid as he missed Bridgette.

(Meanwhile back at Mal's.)

Bridgette was still hungry.

"Can I get something to eat I am starving I haven't eaten anything in three weeks!" Bridgette said as she was now really starving to death.

"Fine…just to shut you up." Mal said as he gave her some chocolate brownies.

"I heard that you like chocolate." Mal said as he was mad that he fell asleep as Bridgette ate the chocolate real fast as Bridgette united herself and tried to escape…until this happened.

"WHOA!" Bridgette screamed as she tripped over a rope causing the alarm to go off.

(ALARM! ALARM!)

Mal woke up.

"What the?" Mal said as he woke up and saw Bridgette trying to escape.

"My…my…my…Bridgette…no…no…no…no…no…NO! NO! NO!" Mal screamed as he grabbed her and tied her back and even harder as he slapped her in the face as she started to cry.

"SHUT UP!" Mal screamed.

**Mal is just plain evil…read and review everyone.**


End file.
